tmetranslationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Becoming a Man Bulgarian
1. Today we are going to talk about becoming a man. Becoming a man is a period of change that occurs when a boy becomes an adult. At this time your body will change. ще поговорим за това, как се превръщаш в мъж. Възмъжаването е време на промяна, която се случва, когато едно момче се превръща в мъж. През това време твоето тяло ще се промени. 2. Also your feelings about people may change and your reactions to people and events may be different. These changes are completely natural and happen to everyone. така твоите чувства към различни хора може да се променят и твоите реакции към хора и случки може да са различни. Тези промени за напълно естествени и се случват на всеки. 3. Becoming a man is a slow process and happens at different times for different people. For most boys these changes will happen between the ages of 10 and 18. е бавен процес, който се случва по различно време за различните хора. За повечето момчета тези промени се случват между 10- и 18-годишна възраст. 4. Now here are some questions for you: ето няколко въпроса: 5. What happens when you become a man? се случва когато се превръщаш в мъж? 6. There are changes to the way you look and feel, промени в начина, по който изглеждаш и се чувстваш, 7. Or your eyes change colour? цветът на очите ти се променя? 8. Press a button now. путон сега. 9. Well done! Your body shape will change. Also your feelings about people may change and your reactions to people and events may be different. Тялото ти ще се промени. Също така чувствата ти към различни хора и твоите реакции към хора и случки може да са различни. 10. When will you become a man? ще се превърнеш в мъж? 11. Between the ages of 20 and 30, 20- и 30-годишна възраст, 12. Or between the ages of 10 and 18? между 10- и 18-годишна възраст? 13. Press a button now. бутон сега. 14. That’s correct. Becoming a man is a slow process and boys become men at different ages. It’s a completely natural process and happens to everyone. Превръщането в мъж е бавен процес и различните момчетата се превръщат в мъже на различна възраст. Тове напълно естествен процес, който се случва на всеки. 15. Some changes are the same for girls and boys. промени са същите за момчета и момичета. 16. Both boys and girls get taller and begin to grow hair under their arms and around their genitals. Both boys and girls sweat more as they become adults and so need to wash more often. при момчета, и при момичета се появява окосмяване под мишниците и около половите органи. Момчетата и момичетата се потят повече, когато се превръщат във възрастни, и затова се налага да се мият по-често. 17. As you become a man you will grow facial hair, your voice will become deeper and your shoulders will become broader. се превръщаш в мъж, ще започне да ти расте брада, гласът ти ще стане по-дълбок, а раменете ти по-широки. 18. Girls also change physically to look more like women. Girls develop breasts and their hips become larger. също се променят физически и започват да изглеждат повече като жени. Момичетата развиват гърди и бедрата им наедряват. 19. What change will happen as you become a man? промени ще настъпят когато се превръщаш в мъж? 20. You will never be afraid of anything, няма да те е страх от нищо, 21. Or your voice will become deeper? гласът ти ще стане по-дълбок? 22. Press a button now. needed here 23. Well done! As you become a man you will grow facial hair, your voice will become deeper and your shoulders will become broader. needed here 24. As you become a man where will you grow hair? needed here 25. Around your genitals, needed here 26. Or on the end of your nose? needed here 27. Press a button now. needed here 28. Yes! As you become a man you will grow hair around your genitals and under your arms. needed here 29. As you become a man your genitals develop fully and your penis will get bigger. needed here 30. Your penis may be bigger or smaller than your friends’. Each boy will have a slightly different sized and shaped penis. This is completely natural. needed here 31. Will your penis always look the same as your friends’? needed here 32. Yes, needed here 33. or no? needed here 34. Press a button now. needed here 35. You are correct! Your penis may be bigger or smaller than your friends’. This is completely natural. needed here 36. In some areas boys may have the skin around the tip of their penis (foreskin) removed. This is called circumcision and may be done for cultural or religious reasons. needed here 37. In some areas circumcision is only done if the boy or man has a problem with infection. needed here 38. When a boy is circumcised he will feel some pain. He may also find it painful to wee/pee/urinate for some days after circumcision. needed here 39. However, if you have been circumcised and feel unwell or develop a fever soon afterwards, you should go to your nearest clinic and see a doctor. needed here 40. If you have been circumcised and you develop a fever soon afterwards, what should you do? needed here 41. Keep quiet, as you are now a man, needed here 42. Or go to your nearest clinic? needed here 43. Press a button now. needed here 44. You are right! If you have been circumcised and feel unwell or have a fever soon afterwards, you should go to your nearest clinic and see a doctor. needed here 45. A creamy, smelly substance may appear under the skin at the tip of your penis. needed here 46. This creamy, smelly substance contains germs, which can cause an infection and make you ill. needed here 47. You must wash your penis every day. This is particularly important if you have recently been circumcised. needed here 48. How often should you wash your penis? needed here 49. Once a day, needed here 50. Or once a week? needed here 51. Press a button now. needed here 52. Yes. Well done! You should wash your penis every day. This is particularly important if you have recently been circumcised. needed here 53. As you become a man you may experience powerful emotions or sudden changes in your mood. This can cause some boys to become more aggressive than others. needed here 54. You may feel embarrassed about these emotions and may also find it difficult to concentrate in school. needed here 55. If you feel embarrassed about the way your body is changing or about any emotions you are feeling, don’t worry; such feelings are normal. needed here 56. It is a good idea to talk to an older relative or friend. They have already experienced these changes themselves and should be able to help you. needed here 57. Is it normal for boys to have powerful emotions as they become men? needed here 58. Yes, needed here 59. Or no? needed here 60. Press a button now. needed here 61. Well done! It is completely normal for you to experience powerful emotions as you become a man. needed here 62. What should you do if you feel embarrassed about your feelings or changes in your body? needed here 63. Worry in silence, needed here 64. Or talk to an older relative or friend? needed here 65. Press a button now. needed here 66. Yes! If you are embarrassed or worried about your feelings or changes in your body, talk to an older relative or friend. They have already experienced these changes themselves and should be able to help you. needed here 67. Often boys and girls begin to have more sexual thoughts as they become adults. needed here 68. Thinking about sex or touching your genitals (masturbation) can cause sexual excitement. Your penis will become stiff or erect. needed here 69. Boys often have an erect penis (an erection) when they wake up in the morning. Erections can happen at any time, sometimes causing embarrassment. needed here 70. Erections happen to males of all ages. After an erection your penis will usually go back to its normal state within a few minutes. needed here 71. What happens when you think about sex or touch your penis? needed here 72. You will become ill, needed here 73. Or your penis becomes erect? needed here 74. Press a button now. needed here 75. Yes! When you think about sex or touch your genitals your penis usually becomes erect. needed here 76. Do boys have complete control of their erections? needed here 77. Yes, needed here 78. Or no? needed here 79. Press a button now. needed here 80. Correct! Erections can happen at any time to boys and men of all ages. This can sometimes cause embarrassment but remember, it is natural. needed here 81. When you are sexually excited or stimulated, fluid is often produced from the tip of your erect penis. needed here 82. You can become sexually excited or stimulated whilst asleep and having a dream. needed here 83. This can cause fluid to come out of your penis while you are sleeping. This is natural, healthy and nothing to feel guilty about. needed here 84. What happens when you are sexually excited or stimulated? needed here 85. Your penis becomes erect and fluid may be produced, needed here 86. Or your hair grows faster? needed here 87. Press a button now. needed here 88. Well done! When you are sexually excited or stimulated your penis becomes erect and fluid may be produced. needed here 89. Can you become sexually excited whilst asleep? needed here 90. Yes, needed here 91. Or no? needed here 92. Press a button now. needed here 93. Correct! You can become sexually excited or stimulated whilst asleep and having a dream. This can cause fluid to come out of your penis while you are sleeping. This is natural, healthy and nothing to feel guilty about. needed here 94. The physical changes that happen to boys and girls as they become adults make them more attractive to each other. You might want to touch and kiss others during this time. needed here 95. If someone does not want to be touched they will say things like, “Stop!” or “No!” or “Don’t”. This means they do NOT want to be touched and you should stop touching them immediately. It is wrong to touch someone if they do not want to be touched. needed here 96. You should also say “No” or “Stop” if someone is touching you in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable. needed here 97. Remember if you are unsure or confused about your feelings talk to an older friend or relative. needed here 98. What should you do if someone says things like, “Stop!” or “No!” or “Don’t”? needed here 99. Stop touching them immediately, needed here 100. Or ignore what they say and continue touching them? needed here 101. Press a button now. needed here 102. Correct! If someone says things like, “Stop!” or “No!” or “Don’t”, this means they do NOT want to be touched and you should stop touching them immediately. needed here 103. What should you do if you are unsure or confused about your feelings? needed here 104. Shout at friends and family, needed here 105. Or talk to an older friend or relative? needed here 106. Press a button now. needed here 107. Well done! If you are unsure or confused about your feelings talk to an older friend or relative. needed here 108. Sexual excitement can progress from simple kissing and touching to sexual intercourse (sex). This is when the boy’s penis is put into a girl’s vagina. needed here 109. If fluid from your penis enters a girl’s vagina the girl can become pregnant. This can happen the very first time you have sex. needed here 110. The important thing for you is to make sure that it is the right time for you both. It is important to respect each other. needed here 111. What happens during sex? needed here 112. A girl and a boy kiss and hug a lot, needed here 113. Or a man’s penis is put into a woman’s vagina? needed here 114. Press a button now. needed here 115. Correct! Sex is when a man’s penis is put into a woman’s vagina. needed here 116. If fluid from your penis touches the entrance to or enters the vagina, can a girl become pregnant? needed here 117. Yes, needed here 118. Or no? needed here 119. Press a button now. needed here 120. Well done! If fluid from your penis touches the entrance to or enters the vagina the girl can become pregnant. This can happen the first time you have sex. needed here 121. If you decide to have sex with someone how do you know it’s the right time for you? needed here 122. Because both you and your partner feel ready, needed here 123. Or because there is a full moon? needed here 124. Press a button now. needed here 125. Yes. Both partners should decide when it is right for them to have sex. It is important to respect each other. needed here 126. You may want to have sex when you are sexually excited, but after having sex you may feel disappointment, guilt or shame. needed here 127. This can be especially true in communities where sex before marriage is strictly forbidden. needed here 128. You may feel emotionally mature and ready to have sex, but you should think very carefully before deciding to have sex. needed here 129. Not having sex is also the best way of avoiding HIV and other sexually transmitted diseases. needed here 130. What is the best way of avoiding HIV and other sexually transmitted diseases? needed here 131. by not having sex, needed here 132. or by only having sex with someone you know? needed here 133. Press a button now. needed here 134. Correct! Not having sex is the best way of avoiding HIV and other sexually transmitted diseases. needed here 135. HIV and sexually transmitted diseases are very dangerous and can be passed from one person to another during sex. needed here 136. There are ways of preventing pregnancy and protecting against sexually transmitted diseases. needed here 137. A condom is a rubber sheath that a man places over his erect penis. needed here 138. A condom can prevent pregnancy AND protect both partners from sexually transmitted diseases. needed here 139. Can sexually transmitted diseases be passed from one person to another during sex? needed here 140. Yes, needed here 141. Or no? needed here 142. Press a button now. needed here 143. Yes! Sexually transmitted diseases can also be passed from one person to another during sex. A condom can prevent pregnancy AND protect both partners from sexually transmitted diseases. needed here 144. You can decide what to do with your body. You should not agree to any sexual activity with another person unless you feel happy and ready to do so. needed here 145. If anyone touches you when you don’t want them to touch you, tell them to stop. needed here 146. If anyone tries to force you to do something sexual which you do not want to do, you should tell someone you trust. needed here 147. Someone you trust could be a friend, social worker, nurse or family member. needed here 148. What should you do if someone touches you sexually and makes you feel bad? needed here 149. Do what the person tells you, needed here 150. Or say "No" and tell someone you trust? needed here 151. Press a button now. needed here 152. Yes! Say "No" and then tell someone you trust. No-one should touch you sexually if you don’t want them to. needed here 153. Remember: As you become a man your body and emotions will change. needed here 154. This can be strange and confusing, and these changes will be different for each boy. needed here 155. If you are worried about any of these changes as you become a man, talk to an older friend, relative or someone you trust. needed here 156. That was the wrong answer. Let’s go back and listen again. needed here 157. Sorry! Wrong answer. needed here 158. Hello. The title of this lesson is “Becoming a man”. To begin, press the arrow pointing to the right. After you have finished this lesson the arrow pointing down will take you to the quiz. To listen again press the middle button. needed here 159. You have now finished the lesson. Well done! Now press the arrow pointing down to play the quiz and try to win a gold star! needed here 160. Correct! needed here 161. “Becoming a man” needed here